Buster Figures It Out
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Buster breaks the fourth wall, and everyone pays for it


**I'm bored**

 **Was going to write a story about Prunella, or just a gore story about Arthur's family getting robbed and brutally killed. Especially that bratty bitch D.W.**

 **Though I guess this is less dramatic**

* * *

It was a regular day in Elwood City, Arthur and a few of his closest friends were hanging out in his tree house after school

"Geez," Francine said "Can that Mr. Ratburn give out a test or what?"

"Don't remind me," Muffy said "I sweated so much over it, I had Barley draw me a bath when I got home,"

Francine rolled her eyes hearing her over dramatic best friend

"How much longer till the school year's over?" Buster asked

"Relax Buster," Arthur said "We only got..."

It was at this point Arthur didn't know what month it was, nor even he day

"Say? What day is this anyway?"

"What do you mean Arthur?" Brain said "It's clearly...Wait a second, I don't know either,"

Everyone gasped

"Relax," Muffy said "I'll just look it up on my new cell phone. It's gets the best reception and it even..."

"JUST LOOK UP THE DATE!" Everyone said

"Hmph, how rude," Muffy said booting up her phone. "There it's..."

The phone had no date on it

"Maybe it's defective," Brain said

"Well I'm certainly going to get a..." Muffy's blabbering was cut short as Buster began to freak out

"Say guys," the paranoid, conspiracy, UFO nut of a Bunny began to say "Do you ever notice how things never change for us?"

"What do you mean?" Arthur said "Things happen all the time with us,"

"And things change to," Francine said "Remember when Ladonna was a new student?"

"Or when Binky found out he had a peanut allergy," Arthur said

"Yeah but, doesn't feel like time hasn't really moved forward?" Buster said

"Is this going to lead to another space alien conspiracy?" Brain said

"No! I mean...Something just doesn't feel right," Buster said

"Did you eat a year old slice of pizza again?" Francine asked the rabbit

"Not recently," Buster said

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Muffy said then chocked a bit "You made me throw up in my mouth a little,"

"Look, something weird is going on. None of us know what day it is. And how much stuff has happened in our lives this year that feels like it shouldn't all have fit?"

"Fit?" Arthur said

"Yeah, Buster said "Remember when your sister had that snowball, from last winter. It's snowed how many times after that? Or what about summer? We went to camp"

"It snows, that's part of weather," Francine said

"Weather is unpredictable sometimes," Brain said "I recently..."

"Suspended animation!" Buster cried "That's what's going on!"

"What are you going on about?" Muffy asked

"I don't know who, but someone's keeping us from growing older," Doesn't it feel like we've spent about...twenty years in Mr. Ratburns class?"

"Twenty years?" Arthur said "Buster that's just..."

Suddenly an alarm began blaring out of nowhere

"What is that?" Francine said covering her ears

"Protocol has been breached," a computerized voice said

"Protocol?" Arthur said

"Who talking?" Brain said looking out the tree house

"All subjects must be eliminated! Repeat! All subjects must be eliminated!"

"Hey Arthur!" DW said stepping outside "Kate's trying to take a nap! Mom and dad said keep it do..."

Just then a huge pencil eraser fell out of the sky and smashed DW, along with Arthur's house

"MY HOUSE! MOM! DAD! PAL! KATE! DW!" Arthur cried

The huge eraser began to move on and erase more of Elwood City. In the aftermath of its wake was nothing but pure white blankness

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Muffy cried

"THIS DEFIES ALL LOGIC!" Brain cried

The five friends watched as everything they knew was obliterated by the huge pencil

From the Sugar Bowl to their School, and everything else

In the end, only the tree house was left

"Forget this!" Francine said jumping out of the tree house and into the empty void

Yet she didn't get far before she to was erased

"FRANCINE!" Muffy cried

Though just then, Arthur and his friends were no more as well. The eraser ending hem as well

* * *

Meanwhile

"Wow, that lasted much longer than expected," Mac Brown said sitting at his desk

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
